


Weirdo

by PrimoLineS



Category: Filth（2013）, Shame（2011）
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Hallucinations, Hurt, Incest, M/M, Shame x Filth AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 18:09:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19278670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimoLineS/pseuds/PrimoLineS
Summary: 这是一个不太好的故事，也不会有一个HappyEnding。基于Filth的背景和Shame的人设，故事和Filth有较大差距，但和电影是一个性质的，有病的坏男人，以及，不好的结局。





	Weirdo

**Author's Note:**

> 这是一个不太好的故事，也不会有一个HappyEnding。基于Filth的背景和Shame的人设，故事和Filth有较大差距，但和电影是一个性质的，有病的坏男人，以及，不好的结局。

Bruce有一份稳定的工作，他正在为晋升而努力，他知道，一旦他晋升成功，他的伴侣会更加的爱他，他们会疯狂的做爱，以庆祝这次的成功。他们会在家里的每个地方留下痕迹，欢爱的呻吟声将会惹怒旁边的邻居，但邻居总会顾及到Bruce的身份。他们曾胡闹过好几次，也并没有收到投诉。是的，Bruce是个警探，他是个好的警探，认识他的人都是这么说的。

他有一个美好的家庭，唯一有点遗憾的是，他们不能拥有一个孩子，但是这并没有令Bruce感到难过，他甚至有几分庆幸。因为这样他们就不会为孩子的问题而争论，也不会被孩子夺走属于他的时间，他享受着两人世界，这让他的占有欲能够得到充分的满足。他和他的伴侣很般配，见过他们的人都这么说。

在Bruce看来，他的伴侣是个温柔、帅气、带点孩子气的男人。

是的，男人。

那个名叫Brandon的男人，帅气且多金，他充满了男性的魅力，加上风度翩翩的态度，能让男人和女人都为他着迷。拥有如此优秀的伴侣，Bruce是骄傲的，但他时不时变得多疑起来，他的伴侣足够吸引人，而Brandon有个不大不小的问题，他对于性的欲望过于强烈。Bruce不太确定自己是否能满足他，他每次被做晕过去也无暇顾及其他，而每次向Brandon询问的时候，总被这人用吻转移开。

很不巧的是，Bruce自己也有点问题，心理上的。

Bruce正在为晋升努力。

他一如既往去街上巡查，带着他的小弟Ray——他就是个笨蛋，你知道吧？Bruce简直不敢相信为什么会有这样的人能当上警察？倒也不是一无是处。Bruce觉得自己教给了他许多东西，是平时能用的上的经验，嘿，前辈给晚辈传授经验，Ray这小子还只学到了皮毛，Bruce的善良让他注定没有说出过于打击人的话，只是尽可能的告诉Ray“小子，你还年轻，路还很长”。

他带着Ray闯进了一个屋子，嘿，这他妈的有个杂碎企图和未成年上床。Bruce一眼就看出来了那个女孩还不够年纪，他带着些许怜悯的眼光和女孩单独交流了一会儿，他试图安抚女孩，女孩却解开了他的皮带主动为他口，这是Bruce的封口费——不要告诉女孩的父母，他们需要操心的事情已经够多了。

这可不是出轨，Bruce分得很清楚，他惊恐地抽出了已经被送到女孩嘴里的鸡巴，他不能这么做，Brandon还等着他呢！他大声地训斥着女孩，并且真心为她糟糕的口交技术而堪忧。Bruce带着一身火气走到客厅，那个混蛋男人便是他们的目标，一个可提供线索的混混。

Bruce和Ray使了点小手段，如愿得到了想要的答案。他说了，他是这一行里面最出色的。

调查有了进展这让Bruce下午合理翘班了，他约了他的心理医生。那家伙也是个混蛋，其实Bruce不太愿意去，他并没有觉得自己有什么问题，除了偶尔出现的幻象，但是那些古怪的东西并不经常出现，可能只是他累狠了。毕竟他为了拿下这次的晋升做了足够多的工作，Brandon期望着，他也期望着。他们将会有一个更加美好的未来。

那家伙的办公室总是让Bruce感到压抑，说不定就是因为去了那边才会出现幻象。Bruce回忆了一下自己心理医生的名字，他有些不确定是叫Dr.Rossi，或者是Dr.Russell？

墙上本应该是令人放松的相框画像却带来的是眩晕感，医生一身白褂让Bruce感受到了被侵犯的感觉，他身体不自觉地紧绷，手心满是汗，头顶的白炽光将他拉入了另一个世界。“Brandon”在心底唤着这个名字，Bruce带着几分小心翼翼地回答医生的提问，他仿佛一个面对教导主任的学生，因为犯了错而有些结巴。

那不是什么危险的家伙，他只是个混蛋，你知道的，“别相信任何人，Bruce”。

拿到药回家，Brandon不在家。那是当然，他也是需要工作的。Bruce进了厨房想着晚上做些什么菜犒劳一下自己的恋人，威士忌永远是他们的首选，嘿，这儿是苏格兰！那是比红酒更加适合他们的味道，屋子散落的酒瓶足以证明他们有多喜欢。

Bruce喜欢威士忌，那是会让Brandon更加性奋的东西，当然他也喜欢那种让自己飞起来的性爱，酒精会刺激大脑，醉生梦死这个词总是格外的贴切。粗暴的性爱是他和Brandon的调和剂，他们能这么恩爱，除了深爱对方，还需要一些刺激的东西。对于欲望的追求仿佛无止境的Brandon在床上喜欢玩情趣，Bruce是配合的，他当然也喜欢。

他可以想象到晚上他们将会在这个房间里做爱，Brandon可能会踏进家门那一刻，从背后拥住在厨房的他，他们接吻、爱抚，Brandon灵巧的手会解开他的皮带，将他抵在餐台上，那“驴屌”会隔着他的内裤摩擦他的屁股，而他会急迫地希望被进入，自己的肉棒不需要触碰就能硬起来，这时候Brandon会用他炙热的手掌抚弄着自己的阴茎，铃口开始渗出液体，他的身体变得滚烫，像发烧了一样，四周开始模糊，眼里只容得下Brandon，耳边只回响着恋人的喘息声。他可能会紧紧地抱住Brandon，自己的恋人能轻易地将自己抱起来，就着面对面的姿势，淋满润滑液的肉棒就会滑进后穴里，他开始享受被进入的疼痛和满足。Brandon总是不打招呼的疯狂抽插起来，他堵不住嘴里的尖叫声，连续的抽插总是让他只能呻吟，他也不愿意咽下那些声音，因为Brandon喜欢，他喜欢自己的叫声，每当这时候肉棒就会硬得发紫，大力地贯穿着他，将肉穴撑大甚至被干到外翻，而他会紧紧地扣住Brandon的脖子，双腿夹着恋人的腰，随着恋人上下伏动，用指甲在Brandon的背后做标记，用牙齿在脖子留下胜利的宣告，然后享受高潮来临被掐着脖子的窒息感。

Bruce脱下裤子开始手淫，他想象着这场美好的性爱会在不久后到来，他可能需要做些准备，比如清理一下后穴并让它变得湿润。要知道它将会承受多么大的一个家伙，不提前扩张一下实在有些困难。Bruce的后穴吞下了一个震动棒，那是Brandon买给他的小玩具，他已经迫不及待拥有一个完美的晚上。

就在他夹着这个小玩意儿喝着威士忌的时候，门开了，是Brandon回来了。

Bruce一瞬间的惊喜被Brandon衣领上明显的口红打断，笑容僵在脸上，难堪两个字就像是扇在他脸上，印出他现在的狼狈。Bruce能闻到那是女士香水的味道，他真的厌恶那个味道，低级香精混着水散发出来的就像是窑子里的妓女。

嗯？是妓女吗？

Bruce有些牵强的重新拾起笑容，只是一个妓女而已，可能是工作需要。Bruce从不怀疑自己的魅力，认识他的人都知道，他是最棒的那个，各种方面。Brandon走了过来给了他一个吻，Bruce尝到了口红的味道，还有酒。他的恋人已经喝过酒了，所以已经热身运动过了吗？

他攀上Brandon的肩，按照预想的那样，将自己送上。Bruce在恋人耳边轻声询问：“Brandon，你爱我吗？”他其实不想知道答案，他只是忍不住想要得到证实，他说不出那些嫉妒的话，只会显得他更加卑微罢了。答案左右不过两个，他们的关系也并不会因为回答有所改变。Brandon无视了他的问题，给予了一个安抚性的吻，似乎有些奇怪他为什么会这么问。

“今天遇到什么事情了吗？又去看了医生？”Brandon将他搂入怀中，他们的身高是最为契合的，恋人亲吻着他的额头，像哄孩子一样的轻轻拍打Bruce的背，“我知道你最近为晋升事情累过头了，今天就放松一下怎么样？”Brandon用他那双带点灰色的蓝眸温柔地看着Bruce。这是他的固有伎俩，Bruce很清楚，但是他没有办法拒绝，他总是无法拒绝Brandon。

他们相拥着滚进了卧室，在Brandon说今天要玩新花样的时候，Bruce有了一种不太好的预感，但是恋人的眼神太过期待，他缓缓地点头应下，得到了假发、裙子、丝袜和高跟鞋。

Brandon说，他想要在室外的狭小走道里操婊子Bruce。

当Brandon说“Fuck”这个字的时候，性感得一塌糊涂，Bruce确定自己硬了，他抓着这堆东西已经开始幻象那番景象。他现在就是“婊子Bruce”。

Bruce脱下了自己的男士内裤，那东西已经被后穴淌出的水和铃口渗出的前列腺液打湿，他取出放在后穴的震动棒，用纸擦了擦，重新套上小巧精致的女士内裤——那是一条丁字裤，Bruce一眼就知道这是Brandon亲自选的，他喜欢这种深红色的蕾丝花边。将挺翘的肉棒塞进内裤里，勒得他有点难受，套上裙子发现前端凸起一块实在是有些羞耻，Bruce掐了一下让自己的小家伙安静一点，然后才开始套丝袜，他甚至有认真思考要不要刮掉腿毛。

嘿，他是个男人，留着腿毛让Brandon认清现实吧！

Bruce不是没有察觉到恋人对于性向的执着——他总是被要求穿女装，但是他想，他们已经在一起，Brandon不应该将他当成女人，当然，在床上他可以是Brandon的女人，张着大腿等着被操。

登上高跟鞋，换上裙子和大衣，多亏恋人，Bruce已经相当熟悉了，他套上金色的假发，认真涂抹着眼影和口红，如果不是那把络腮胡，一定会是一个相当漂亮的美人。但是这次，Bruce不愿意剃掉胡子，他和Brandon才上过的那些妓女是不一样的。

他们是伴侣。

按照他们约定好的，他站在街边等待Brandon开车来接他。他要表现的像一个站街的妓女，Bruce并不知道该如何做，他操过妓女，但是没注意他们有什么特别的。

Bruce依靠在桥洞下的墙上，吞吐着手里的女士烟，他站得随意，没有灯光打在他的正脸上，远远望过去就是一个身材极好的金发美人。飞驰而过的车子传来口哨声和大笑，混着各种下流的话，因为经过的是桥洞而带着回音渐行渐远。

这让Bruce感觉到燥热，他说不清楚是羞愧还是亢奋，他耐着性子等待着恋人，心里不断祈祷不要碰到认识的人，是某个同事，或者是经常光临局子的混混。

一辆车猛地停在了Bruce的面前，车上下来两个人簇拥着他回到车上。Bruce有些无措，但是他维持着目前身份的矜持，这些人也可能是Brandon的安排，他安慰着自己。

“我是Brandon Robertson【1】的妻子，你们送我过去见他。”他镇定地说出恋人的名字，并打理着刚刚被弄乱的头发和衣服，表现的像个家教良好的贵族少女。这或许是Brandon的考验，让他融入扮演的“女人”这个角色。

车上的混混们一共四个人，他们相继发出嘲笑，坐在Bruce身旁的那个女人捏着他的脸不屑地说道：“嘿，异服癖的婊子，我知道你是谁，你就这么迫不及待被操吗？站在街边等着黑哥哥大屌操到你死去活来，你说是不是，Bruce警官？这算不算诈骗罪，毕竟你这个婊子可是货真价实的男人。”她捏了一下Bruce的阴茎，另一边的男人按着Bruce的双手以防他挣脱开来。“嘿，他鸡巴硬着呢！”她惊呼出声，随后是稀稀拉拉的笑声。

Bruce瑟缩了一下，他可以确定这群人和Brandon没有关系，但是他怀有希望，他永远相信着Brandon，因为他爱他。或许这只是为了让他更像一个婊子。

他渴望恋人像骑士一样的降临，将这些长着猪头的异类屠杀干净，救出自己。他现在就像是童话中等待被拯救的公主，可是他骑士似乎并不想救他。

Bruce被带到了一个废弃的仓库里，他们将他绑在了椅子上。

到这一刻，他还扮演着自己“女士”的形象，他没有刻意去挣脱，也没有尝试逃跑，他相当配合的任由混混们行动。他想，骑士都是最后一刻出现的，所以他还不能打破今天的活动，很快，他的恋人将会帅气的出现在自己面前，赶跑这些丑陋的、肮脏的异类，然后他们将会在这个废弃的、布满灰尘的旧仓库里野战，或许就在这把绑着自己的椅子上。

Bruce的左脸挨了一拳。

他的口红蹭在了那人的手背上，Bruce觉得有几分可惜，因为这样他就没办法在之后的性爱中，给Brandon的衣服留下一个吻痕。

Bruce给自己做了一个倒计时，在他设想中，Brandon将会在10秒钟后踹飞这群怪物，他一边倒数，一边挨揍。不知什么时候只剩下一个人，男人下手并不留情，他被抵着头砸在柱子上，Bruce能感觉到后脑勺喷出的鲜血，他觉得自己应该会痛，但是似乎有更强烈的感觉冲散了身体上的疼痛。他左眼的上眼皮肿了，从额头流淌下来的鲜血让他几乎看不清人，Bruce抬眼看着面前这个对自己施暴的男人，痴痴地笑了起来。

他的笑声逐渐放大，嘶声力竭，笑着笑着又开始咳，剧烈的咳嗽和痴笑声交织，男人甚至都被他吓到了，没有进一步的动作。Bruce依靠着柱子，他没有力气挪动残破的身体，咳嗽让他蜷缩在地上，有些神经质的抽搐。

男人回过神来给了他一脚，他拽起Bruce的头发，将那金色的假发丢到一边，“臭婊子，你他妈笑什么？你不是想挨操吗？老子今天就让你爽爽。”男人看着Bruce这张血肉模糊的脸，也不知道他怎么吻得下去，但他用一种狗啃式的方法在接吻。

Bruce数到第10个倒计时了，他正在尝试第11个。而在男人吻他之前，他都还在想，说不定这个正在施暴的男人就是Brandon呢？

不是。

这个长着狗脸的男人嘴里一股啃了屎的味道，恶心的Bruce想吐，他抽动的胃提醒着他，或者其他哪儿被踢坏了，再不去医院他就要送命了。可他还不想死，他还要晋升，只要他晋升成功，他们又会是幸福的一家，他和Brandon。

他狠狠地咬下了那个伸进来的舌头，他非常确定，他的力度足够咬断这根恶心的东西，随后他拽着这个被痛到模糊的男人，一把将他从窗子丢了下去。嘿，他的骑士没有来，他自己也可以搞定，不是吗？

Bruce盯着那人下坠的窗户愣了几秒，周围都是碎玻璃，他下意识地后退了几步，将自己沉重的身躯摔在地上。Bruce发了一会儿呆，才反应过来嘴里还有男人的半根舌头。他厌恶地吐了出来，隐约还有些自己的内脏，Bruce不太确定。他抹了把脸上的血，抬起手臂看了看时间。

【02：41】

原来过了这么久吗？

Bruce恍惚中听到了警鸣，他的耳朵因为殴打而有些失聪，过了一会儿，有两个人站在了他的面前，他努力分辨了一下，是他的同事。

“你们有看见Brandon吗？”他张了张嘴，这话就这么轻易溜了出来。他有些紧张，不确定自己是想得到“看见”，还是“没看见”这样的答案。

他的同事没有回答他，他们略带同情的表情并没有被视线模糊的Bruce看见，Bruce知道自己搞砸了，他当然知道。

“我只是想留住他。”

他只想留住Brandon，任何方式都可以。

——————

Bruce被停职了，而他那个蠢货跟班Ray上位了，他现在是警察Bruce了，再无晋升的可能。

Brandon不再经常回家，这对Bruce或许是好事，因为他不用在恋人面前装作毫不知情的样子，似乎完全不知道Brandon喜欢在地铁上猎食，那些美丽动人小姐引得他无暇顾及家里的伴侣；也不会知道他总让自己穿女装做爱，是为了降低自己心里的罪恶感。

他知道Brandon把自己对他的感情当作不论之恋，痛恨着这份感情却享受着性爱的快乐，但不管Brandon多么想不承认，他们是真的相爱的，他爱着Bruce，Bruce知道，只是他们都有问题。Brandon是性欲的瘾君子。

Bruce开始找乐子。他并不将其归为出轨，因为在他看来，那些都是为了晋升而做的怒力，操女人也是一种方式。而现在，他又将他们约了出来，用着女上男下的姿势，幻想着Brandon操他的样子——这样他才能硬起来。

“Brandon是谁？”也不只有一个人问过这个问题，Bruce没有告诉别人他们的关系。他在别人的床上叫着恋人的名字，大脑不断跳动，叫嚣着“承认吧，他就是出轨了，你现在的行为就是在报复”。这当然不是，他只是为了解压。

Bruce出问题了。

那些丑陋的怪物出现的频率越来越高，Bruce清楚地记得那句话——“别相信任何人”，他丢掉了医生开的药，酒精和大麻便是最好的治疗药。

因为Brandon不再回家，堆积的空酒瓶能塞满整个客厅，烟雾缭绕的住所散发着恶臭，他像一个流浪汉，一个有家却无家可归的流浪汉。Bruce混迹于酒吧，彻夜不归，他知道回去也见不到Brandon，从上次那件事后，他们几乎没见过面。

突如其来的恐慌压倒了Bruce的神经，他就像反应慢了半拍，隔了这么久才突然反应过来，他要失去Brandon了。这样的认知让他惶恐不安，他们已经有一个月没有见面了，他在这个糟糕的、充满怪物的世界里，每日靠着酒精支撑，Brandon的离开就像压垮他的最后一根稻草。

他意识到，他作为一个年老色衰的男人，没有优秀的工作，随着醺酒逐渐变形的身材，邋遢的外表，这一切的一切都在告诉他，他的恋人，要离开他了。他的恋人是如此的帅气，现在的他甚至不敢直视Brandon的眼睛，当他们见面的时候，他就像是低贱的臭狗，而他的恋人依旧像个天使，就算他有再多的不好，在Bruce眼里，那也是美好的。

他配不上Brandon。

这样的认知来得如此突然，正在酒吧的Bruce飞奔而出，他像逃离爆炸区一样的冲了出去，外面是完全陌生的街道，他不记得是如何来到这儿的了，也不知道自己是在那里。他觉得这个街道是那样熟悉，似乎是在纽约，可是他妈的应该在苏格兰啊。

他摇摇晃晃地样子得到了周围人的注视，在Bruce的眼里，那些都是面目可憎的怪物，他们长着人的身子却有着动物的头，有些是猪，有些是狗，还有大象，千奇百怪。灯光在晃动，Bruce晕极了，他感觉那些注视在自己身上的目光都是在嘲笑他的自不量力，他大声地叫嚷着“FUCK OFF”，对着看向他的每个人竖中指。

一件绿色的外套吸引了Bruce的注意。那是个在夜跑的男人，他戴着蓝色帽子，让人看不清。

Bruce晃动着身子追了上去，他实在太累了，每个怪物都在喋喋不休，诉说着他的罪恶，嘲笑着他的人生，但是他得追上去，那人是Brandon，他知道。

在一个拐角处，Bruce追上了，或者说是那人停了下来，他被人打了【2】。

这样的认知让Bruce顾不得自己的状况，他扑了上去将那个男人揍到在地。像是在发泄，他不要命的打法吓到了那人，连忙将他们分开。

Bruce擦了擦嘴角的血，他拽住身边那人的手“Brandon，我们得谈谈”，他这么说着，没想到却被甩开了。Bruce背对着那人，指甲刺痛了手心，他拳头上还残留在刚刚打架的血迹，本来挺直的背佝偻了下来，一言不发的站在原地，倔强又孤独的令人心疼。

“我很感激您救了我，真的是非常感谢，但是我不叫Brandon，对不起先生，您认错人了。”那人这么说道。

Bruce不可置信地转头，完全陌生的容貌，哑口无言。

他牵强地扯动着嘴角，拒接了那人不断的道谢，摇摇晃晃地往远处走去。

Bruce不知道怎么回家。他迷路了。

——————

再次醒过来时候，是在医院。他唯一的好友Blades为他支付了医药费。

Blades是个老实人。在Bruce比天高的眼界中，他也得承认，Blades是个好人。Blades纯情的就像一个16岁没尝过性爱的处男，不管他如今的年龄是多少，但是他那份纯真足够令人惊讶。Bruce不是个好人，他虽然总以好人自居，但是知道，自己是个混蛋。Bruce有些后悔这些年对于这唯一朋友做的事，但这也仅仅是一瞬间的悔意。因为他知道，最后赢得人只能是自己，再多的铺垫只是为了赢得最后那一刻。

虽然，现在他已经不可能了。

他是个可怜的混蛋，丢了工作没了爱情。这就是世道。

Bruce有些不想面对他唯一的好友，以这幅狼狈的姿态，当然，他相信，Blades已经见过更狼狈的自己——刚送到医院的时候。所以Bruce选择偷偷溜出医院。

他拖着一身伤走到家门口的时候，愣住了。

隔着门他也能听见里面传出的呻吟声，那是女人的呻吟，还有他所熟悉的低吼，是濒临高潮的喘息。他是那样的熟悉，闭着眼就能想象出男人完美的腰线和身材，释放不完的体力整猛干着床上的女人，将那个女人操得不断求饶，又恨不得能够更操得更深、更用力。他和那个女人没有区别，匍匐于男人的身下，求着他干自己，可是为什么自己就是留不下他呢？

Bruce踹开了门，他并不想自己表现的像个怨妇，他希望自己是冷静的， 但是他的心告诉他做不到。他以为他能坦然的面对这个早已知道的事实，他能笑着进去说“加一个可以吗”，他能表现的想Brandon希望的那样——“听话的女人”，他们是相爱的，情爱不过是受下半身支配，这不过是一次新的尝试。

但是在Bruce决定踹开门的那一刻，愤怒支配了他。他匆匆地来到卧室，却只看到了站立在那里的Brandon，没有其他人。Bruce像无头苍蝇一样的找遍了整个房间，却并没有看到那个所谓的女人，他从窗子伸出头，企图找到那个逃窗而出的婊子，可是四周很安静，没有任何人。

他大声地质问着：“那个女人呢？你他妈把她藏哪儿了？”

他的视线变得模糊，他看不清Brandon的表情，有什么东西从眼睛里流了出来，愤怒冲击着他的心，像聚集着即将爆炸，呼吸都开始困难，大脑一片空白，那些不断折磨着他的话不受控制从嘴里。

“你他妈是不是瞧不上我？我就是个卖屁股的婊子？在你Brandon的心里，跟我上床就是错误？认识我也是个错误？你他妈找女人找到家里来了？Brandon你到底想做什么？我他妈是死人吗？”

不是的，他们是相爱的。

“看到我现在这样，你很开心？我他妈是个废物，现在被降职了，所以我们就完了？我知道我配不上你，但是你说过，我们是相爱的，Brandon，对吗？不然当初为什么要答应和我在一起？”

他不是一厢情愿，对吗？

“亲爱的，你先冷静一下，家里并没有其他人。”Brandon还是和往常一样的冷静，Bruce甚至看不到他有任何的情绪波动，这就像一场他的独角戏。他早就知道这个男人是欲望的瘾君子，那些所谓的爱情不过是上床的手段。男人灰蓝色的眼睛仿佛在看一个跳梁小丑，这出戏就是一场自导自演的喜剧。

Bruce嗓子有些沙哑，他抹了把脸，将脸上的泪水擦掉，抱着头像一个困兽，回首看到那个站在自己远处，甚至不愿意靠近他的男人。他低声笑了笑，知道自己扮演的是个丑角，但是他真的不甘心。

“操你妈的。”他将手边的酒瓶砸了过去，弹到墙壁上碎了一地，“你他妈给我滚出去，这是我家。”

别走。

说点什么，留下他。

Bruce跌倒在地上，他像还是孩子时期那样，将自己蜷在角落里，抱着双腿，将头埋进膝盖里，死死地咬着下唇，将呜咽吞回肚子里，沉浸在自己的世界里。

关门声惊醒了他，Bruce这才意识到，男人真的离开了。

他猛地跳了起来，踉跄着走了两步，被地上的玻璃碎片扎入脚心也没有在意，对着那人离开的背影再一次追了出去。

别走，Brandon。

“嘶——砰——”

“快叫救护车，让让，别拍照了，叫警察！”

“天啊，我认识他，这不是Bruce警官吗？”

“他怎么成这样了，看上去就像是个流浪汉，亏你认得出来。”

【为什么这么晕，好吵啊，在说什么？好冷，为什么这么冷，背后还湿湿的？Brandon呢？他回来了吗？不行，我得去追回他。我会努力晋升，我们会有更美好的未来，只要他不离开我，一切都会好起来的。他们为什么在看我，为什么他们的脸这么的大，我是躺在地上吗？好痛，这是……哈，我这是要死了啊。我看到火烧起来了，Brandon，你来接我了吗？】

Bruce突然想起来了，他的心理医生叫Dr.Rossi，而他，Bruce Robertson患有双相感情障碍。

这世上根本没有一个叫Brandon的人爱着他，从头到尾，都是他一个人的独角戏。

Same rules apply.

——————  
“Dr.Rossi，我们想了解一下关于Bruce的事情，请问您认识这个叫Brandon的人吗？据说是他的伴侣。”

“据我了解并没有这个人。Bruce患有严重的双相感情障碍，这种病会伴随着狂躁症和抑郁症，而Bruce已经严重到分不清幻象和现实，在早起他还愿意配合治疗的时候，我似乎能感受有什么事情在他小的时候留下了阴影，你们可以查查他年幼时期发生过什么。”

“他有跟你说过，他有个哥哥吗？他是后来搬来这里的，之前有个哥哥，在老家那边发生了一点意外，被烧死了，而他的哥哥就叫做‘Brandon’。”

“…….这可能就是他患病的原因吧，他对他哥哥应该怀有不一样的感情。多年的噩梦纠缠让Bruce幻想出了一个恋人，和逝去的哥哥同名。而他几乎卑微地挽留这段虚幻的爱情，这更像是一种自我救赎，当年的遇难可能与他脱不了关系，警方这边可以着手查一下。总之，愿他到那边能够安息吧，会有一个叫Brandon的人等着他的。”

“谢谢医生你的配合，希望你下个月能来参加他的葬礼。你知道的，他没几个朋友。”

End.

【1】Bruce Robertson：因为Brandon是想象出来的人，被Bruce冠上自己的姓也是他强烈占有欲的表现，同时还暗示了兄弟的关系，冠上真正的不伦之恋；  
【2】取自《Shame》夜跑那一幕；  
【3】补充一点背景：Bruce和Brandon是一对兄弟，在他们小的时候，Brandon意识到他对自己的弟弟产生了格外的感情，而弟弟太过年幼并没有意识到，Brandon每天生活在与弟弟亲密接触的甜蜜和道德背叛的痛苦中。而当他下定决心疏远弟弟Bruce的时候，占有欲极强的Bruce无法接受这样的事情，他偷偷地将哥哥关进了家里的地下室里，少有回来的父母并没有发现这件事。而有一天，意外总是这样的猝不及防，在Bruce出门为哥哥采购心爱的食物时候，屋子失火了，他的哥哥Brandon死在了无法逃离的地下室。所有人都在安慰Bruce，只有他自己知道，是他害死了他的哥哥。之后他们搬家到了现在的地方，没有人知道Robertson曾经是两兄弟。随着年龄的增长，Bruce明白了Brandon对他的念头，而他对他哥哥占有欲也是扭曲的爱，这段不伦之恋因为他的年幼而葬身火海。所以Bruce才会幻想出他的恋人Brandon。


End file.
